Back To School
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah's moved to a new city to go to school, but that doesn't mean her magical boyfriend is happy. J/S


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the film _Labyrinth _or the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB)

* * *

**Back To School**

Sarah Williams wasn't sure going to school so far away from home was a good idea. Central Alabama wasn't anything like central New York, but UAB was one of the best colleges for her major.

Pulling her shirt away from shear coated chest, she was really happy her tiny apartment had air conditioning. She picked up yet another box out of her older model car. Walking towards the flight of stairs that lead up to the second floor, Sarah had to watch her footing as she walked over toys left on the sidewalk. She wasn't far from campus, and not far from a really nice mall.

Opening her door, she set the box just inside the door. The apartment felt almost as bad as outside. She had all the windows opened to air it out, while she was moving in the boxes. Thank goodness, her dad had come down before to meet the truck with her furniture. It wasn't much, just her bed, nightstand, dresser, TV, and TV stand. She still needed to find a sofa and a kitchen table for her tiny one bedroom apartment.. Sighing, Sarah walked back to her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. After downing it, she went back to unloading her car.

Finally after three more trips back and forth her car was empty and locked, and Sarah was finally unpacking. First came her clothes. Then came a few books she had brought down with her. A bookcase joined the list of things she would need to get.

Around six in that evening, Sarah sat on the floor eating a cheeseburger and fries. She mentally added grocery shopping to her list of things to do. Sarah was happy she had about two weeks till school started, and a few days till she started her part time job, thanks to her dad.

After cleaning up after dinner, Sarah took a quick shower and climbed into bed. For the moment her TV was in her bedroom, she sat watching one of the local channels, since she didn't have cable or satellite. She did have internet, but she hadn't set up her computer yet. Slowly she began to doze off with the flicker of the light of her TV being her night light.

**xxxxxxxx**

CRASH.

Groggily, Sarah opened her eyes. Her TV still playing one of the local public stations. Where had that noise come from? One of her neighbors. Sitting up, she looked around the dimly lit room. She woke up instantly at the sight of the room.

Almost all of the things she hadn't yet unpack were scattered around the room, and she could hear what sounded like nails on the laminate floor of the kitchen. They wouldn't. They couldn't be.

Sarah got out of her bed and headed towards the slightly opened door to the living/dining room and kitchen. She could hear a few voices coming from the kitchen.

"Be quiet. We ain't supposed to wake the Lady."

"She ain't going to be happy when she see what you did, Fi."

"I was a trying to help, she won't be too angry."

Sarah sighed softly. They had followed her. Fi and Groug had followed her to Alabama. Shaking her slightly, she pulled the door towards her.

"Fi. Groug. Come here."

The sound of nails on laminate soon gave away as two small goblins with big eyes walked towards her came into the soft light.

"Hi, Lady." The goblin wearing a ragged old dress smiled at her.

"Hi, Fi. Now, what are you to doing here?"

Fi glanced at Groug. "King sent us. Told us to watch you."

Sarah almost groaned. He sent them to spy on her. If her bedroom had a window, he would more than likely be sitting in a tree looking in. She was so happy her tiny apartment only had windows in the kitchen and a tiny one in the bathroom. Well, maybe not the one in the bathroom.

"Is the King outside?"

Groug shook his head. "Me don't think so. He not happy you moved here."

She really didn't care if he was happy or not. It was her life not his. Looking down at the two goblins before her, she frowned.

"Fi, you know you're not allowed to mess with my things. I now have more work to than before."

Fi nodded. "Sorry, Lady. I just wanted to help."

Sarah smiled at them. "I understand, but don't forget the rules."

"Yes, Lady."

Sarah gave a quick nod. "Good."

"Why you would want to live in a dump like this instead of coming back with me, I still don't understand."

Damn she knew he was going to show up at some point. Slowly, she turned towards her front door.

"Because I want to go to school, Jareth. I already told you that."

He frowned at her. "You could have still come home with me. I would have made it where you could still go to school."

Sarah shook her head. "You re not fooling me. You would find a way to keep me from class."

He walked over to her. "But Sarah, this place is horrible. You can't seriously expect me to let my future Queen live in a tiny hole."

Sarah placed her hands on her hips. "I expect you to keep your promise, Jareth, let me finish school."

"But why did you have to move so far away? It took sometime for nit only those two to find you, but me as well."

"I really don't care, Jareth. This is one of the best schools. I had to take the chance."

"Do my feelings really not matter, Sarah?". He gave her sad puppy eyes.

"Oh, no you don't. Jareth, we both know you knew exactly where I was. You've been following me since I left New York.". She glared at him.

"Is it so wrong that I want you to come with me. You can't really be enjoying this?"

"I just got here yesterday. The only bad thing that has happened is that Fi tried to help me unpack. Otherwise, everything's going fine.". She lowered her hands.

Sighing, he looked past her. "Really, Sarah. My bedchamber in the Castle is bigger than this entire place."

"I can't afford much else. My dad's help ping with rent and what else I need. I pay for groceries."

Jareth sighed. "So there's no changing your mind?"

"You already knew that before you showed up."

Gently, he took hold of her hand, "I can still visit, right?"

Sarah reached and placed her other hand on his cheek. "Do really think I would not want to see you? She frowned for a moment. "But that doesn't mean you can just show up when ever you want. I still have to study."

He nodded as he rested his free hand against her hand on his face. "I'll try to not be a burden, but you know I can help."

"I know, but I want some time to myself. I want to enjoy the city."

"All right, but i will still follow you in owl form."

Sarah smiled. "I'm fine with that."

He gently moved her hand and kissed it. "You can't blame me for worrying about you,"

"I can't. Do you think my dad isn't sitting worried about me? I have a feeling when I turn my phone on, I'm going to have a lot of missed calls and messages."

Jareth chuckled. "I have no doubt.". He quickly frowned. "I know you need to sleep. So I'll leave you be.". Reluctantly, he began to release her hands.

"You could stay, you know. It's not like it would be the first time. Besides I'll need help in the morning to clean up Fi's help,"

Nodding, he held on to her hand. "Of course, My Lady."

The two little goblins watched as their king and his lady went into the Lady's room. Fi looked at Groug.

"We better go. Lady going to be really upset me when she can really she my help."

Groug nodded. "Told you not to do it."

"Shut up, Groug."

The two goblins vanished in a burst of glitter, which would make Sarah really angry in the morning. That was until she remembered that having a magical boyfriend did have some advantages.

* * *

This is just something that popped in my head. It's a gift to all my Laby readers, who are waiting for me to finish writing _Nothing What It Seems _so I can post it up for them. I'm currently working on my _Labyrinth_ crossover and only writing regular Laby stuff part time.

Thanks for any reviews, follows, or favorites.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for news and updates. As well as the world release of the summary of _Nothing Is What It Seems_, which I'm still working on.


End file.
